


The Malicious Folly of God

by ellokith



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellokith/pseuds/ellokith
Summary: Everyone thinks they could do a better job at the top, if only they got the chance. Whether such feelings are directed towards one's boss, or towards the president of a nation, it's a universal feeling. One that starts revolutions. One that topples regimes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Mind

The life of a god is very much unlike that of a human. Indeed, it does no justice to compare the two. A god is immortal, until they decide to not be so anymore. Gods have no need for food, water, air, or companionship. Just their own will to carry on.

The Biblical God is real, or at least He was, until he wasn't. God decided that his job was done, and so the Holy Spirit was tasked with finding a human worthy of being reincarnated into God. And that human was me, or so I was told by the Spirit.

I don't remember anything about my past life. I don't remember my name, where I was born, what I looked like, who I hated, who I loved, where I worked, or how I died. All I am now is an incorporeal being... somewhere. According to the Holy Spirit, as time goes on my powers will grow; I will become stronger until I reach omnipotence and smarter until I reach omniscience. And then I can finally begin to rule over the universe the way **I** intended.


	2. Reaching Out to Omnipotence

**Current Time: 1,149,115,269,756 HU**

* * *

I've gained the ability to control time. Shortly afterwards, I suspected it could be used to speed up my power acquisition, and I was correct. Now, within a matter of hours, I have reached Godliness. Thus far, I've put together a short agenda for myself. I learned that when I was human, I had a plethora of ideas on how to run a universe. So now, I can put those ideas to use:

  1. End suffering 
    1. End all sin
    2. End all evil
    3. Cleanse every human's heart
  2. Shut down hell 
    1. Kill the devil (or cleanse his heart)
  3. Make the Earth more self-sufficient.



I believed that a God that carried out this plan would be able to create a perfect world, so now is the chance to put my past theories to the test.

Also, I checked if there were extraterrestrial aliens. There aren't :(


	3. Scorched Earth

**Current Time: 1,105,140,176,560 HU**

* * *

Somehow, in my mind, I expected this to take much longer than it did. With no more than a flick of my wrist, I've ended all sin. For decades I've wondered: "If God is all-powerful, why doesn't he just end all sin? If God hates sin so much, why is such a heavy burden placed on the backs of the humans?"

No longer will it be. All people live in harmony. There is no murder, no theft, no conflict. Wars ended, broken relationships healed, and the environment recovered. Bigotry is a thing of the past—merely an ugly memory in the now pure collective mind of humanity.

Why didn't the last God do this?


End file.
